Well Diggers
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the 30 kisses LJ community. DISCONTINUED due to lack of time and interest.
1. Rain

**Well Diggers  
**_A 30kisses challenge_

_**Rain  
**__Theme #12:_ In a Good Mood

_Author's Notes:_ I've claimed Inukag for the 30kisses LJ community challenge, where I write thirty scenarios from prompts. So, each chapter is separate from the other, but this will just be where I post all the stories I complete from the prompts. Wish me luck!

---

There was something soft and comforting about the rain. For as long as Kagome could remember, she enjoyed sitting in the rain and staring out towards the skies, feeling the gentle caress of a raindrop falling on her face. It was just so… fulfilling and cleansing. Free. Wonderful.

"Lovely," she murmured to herself, her lips curving upwards into an impossibly happy smile. This was what she loved the most—these simple moments of serenity.

Kagome loved the rain. She loved listening to the raindrops outside her window. She loved walking in the rain and jumping into puddles. She loved tipping her head back and opening her mouth, letting the delicious taste of rain cascade into her mouth.

There was something almost magical about the rain, and Kagome couldn't help but find tranquility when the skies opened up and poured down on top of her. But, despite all the joy she felt whilst in the rain, there was nothing in her time that could even begin to compare to the rainy days in Sengoku Jidai. Absolutely nothing.

Kagome felt it strangely comforting, sitting outside the village on the crest of a hill. Sitting, she huddled for warmth as she let the gentle raindrops splatter against her uniform and skin and hair. She didn't feel cold… She felt free. There was nothing in this world that could calm her down so completely like rain.

She often wondered why people always got gloomy on rainy days. She could understand why the dark grey sky and steady thump of cold raindrops could get anyone's spirits down. But the rain made her soar, and she couldn't understand why.

She'd never truly experienced this era's rain before. More often then not, her fellow travelers would prefer finding shelter before they got soaked. Kagome would have been content walking slowly through the rain, but Sango and Miroku usually didn't share this brilliant idea. Needless to say, they often found shelter while it rained and Kagome never went outside to feel that gentle touch of rain on skin.

There was little difference between her time's rain and this time's rain, in all honesty. But it felt different to Kagome. Each little touch of rain on her sent a spark of remembrance through her and she felt as if every inch of her were on fire. Her toes curled inside her wet shoes. There was something mysterious about this time's rain, though it may very well be all in Kagome's mind.

She hummed happily to herself, her lips curving upwards into a delightful smile. No matter how her day started, whenever it rained, she felt a strange warm feeling overflow her body, as if making up for the lack of warmth in the world around her. To punctuate such a thought, Kagome shivered.

'_I could stay out here forever,'_ she marveled silently to herself, feeling almost on the edge of delirium, so enthralled by the rain she was.

"What are you doing out here, stupid girl?" And suddenly the peace woven around Kagome shattered.

'_Ah,'_ she thought dimly, her smile never slipping from her face, _'I should have known he'd come out and find me.'_

It was, after all, Inuyasha's tendency to always find her. He followed her constantly like a shadow, but she didn't mind his overprotective nature. No, truly, she enjoyed his company more than anyone else in the Sengoku Jidai.

Tilting her head up, she gazed at the hanyou aloft in the tree above her. His bright red haori was a startling contrast to the grey skies overhead. His silver hair swayed with a soft wind and his wet bangs were slicked against his forehead. His golden eyes stared at her like twin fires in a stormy night.

"I'm sitting in the rain." No sense in lying, obviously.

He gave her a dry look, as if to tell her _'Well, obviously I knew that, stupid girl.'_

She looked out towards the raining horizon before returning her gaze up towards the hanyou. With the smile still on her lips, she patted the ground beside her, silently inviting the aloft hanyou to come sit by her. He gave her a calculating look before sighing.

"The rain's nice," she offered.

He dropped down from the tree as easily as he'd ascended it. He landed gracefully with only a tiny thud to reveal that he had, indeed, hit the ground. He stared at her skeptically, as if she'd grown a second, equally delusional, head.

She gave him a calm look, feeling the raindrops drizzle down her face and flatten her hair against her back. She felt her cheeks turn pink and wasn't sure if it was because of the cool weather or his presence.

"That's stupid," he declared loudly, not caring for his brashness or abrupt disapproval. He never cared. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why she enjoyed his company so much, if not for his brute honesty.

"I don't care." But she'd have none of his attitude today. Nothing could extinguish her good mood. It was raining, after all.

He snorted and turned his nose upwards, looking miffed at her refusal to rise to his taunts. She turned away from him and looked over the village from her perch on the hill. A raindrop splattered against her nose and she giggled.

The sun was setting behind the clouds and a dark, grey shadow extended over the world. Kagome hummed happily, wondering if there would be a cloud break so she'd be able to see the moon. She voiced such an opinion to her half demon companion.

Inuyasha scoffed beside her but Kagome paid him no mind. If he didn't want to hear her talk about the rain he shouldn't have gone out looking for her.

"Aren't you cold?" he barked. She could hear the curiosity in his voice that he tried to hide beneath his faux anger.

"No," she said truthfully and laughed.

He eyed her skeptically as she shivered. He growled low in his throat and Kagome gave him a tiny shrug as an apology. She didn't feel cold, but she supposed that she was, indeed, rather cold. She'd been sitting out in the rain for some time now.

She could feel the warmth burning off of Inuyasha's body as if he were a fire himself. Her entire body responded to his presence and she scooted a bit closer to the hanyou. He was warm beside her cold body. It was only with Inuyasha sitting near her that Kagome realized that she was, indeed, rather cold. And she couldn't feel her fingertips. That could be a problem.

But the warmth coursing through her veins wasn't her own mind playing tricks on her, she was sure. The combination of her beloved rain and Inuyasha beside her stirred a medley of emotions harbored within her very soul. The feelings blending within her were overpowering and so consuming.

Kagome let the smile slip from her face as she absorbed everything around her. The delicious taste of rain against her lips, the sounds of the world falling asleep, the smell of fresh rain, the feeling of Inuyasha's aura sliding against hers, the look of the world in that moment…

"You're really stupid, you know," he said after a long moment of silence. For one brief moment Kagome actually forgot that he was there beside her. Was she that used to his company?

Still Kagome refused to grow angry at his, semi-logical, remarks. Sure, sitting outside in the rain while it got dark wasn't the smartest of things to do, but who was he to judge her? More often then not, he was sleeping outside. Of course, he was a hanyou, but that was entirely beside the point.

He stood up quickly and Kagome turned her head to watch her. He gave her a dark, menacing look that he often gave her when annoyed, before turning away and slipping off his haori. A small smile plucked the sides of her mouth as she watched him kneel down beside her.

He draped his haori over her head and shoulders, using the red fur to cover her body from the rain. "Get up. You're going to get sick."

"It feels nice, the rain. Don't you think?" she asked instead of following his order. She heard him growl softly at her disobedience.

"No. It's wet," he replied gruffly.

Sometimes Kagome really had to wonder whether Inuyasha was really a cat in a dog's body.

But she would not be daunted. She enjoyed the rain, and this was her first rain in Sengoku Jidai she could truly enjoy. She'd be damned if she let the hanyou boy ruin it for her. With her blue eyes rolling heavenward, Kagome turned to look at him.

"Then come here, silly." She pulled his oversized haori from off her shoulder and draped it over his head, too, tugging on his white sleeve to draw him closer. "Now we'll both stay dry."

He let her pull her close and, aside from his pink cheeks, gave no reaction to the sudden close proximity. He grumbled incoherently to himself but did not move to draw himself away. Kagome smiled sweetly at him before returning her attention to the rain.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she marveled quietly, her voice a breathless whisper. What was it about rain that made the world look so new, so clean, so beautiful?

There was a long pause from her male companion before he grumbled out a soft, "Whatever."

Kagome accepted that and snuggled in closer to him, enjoying his proffered body warmth. She felt him stiffen for half a second before relaxing and leaning back, just a fraction.

The grey clouds in the distance were stained a conservative pink and red. The sun was setting and the world grew dark. Kagome and Inuyasha watched the sun's descent below the horizon and marveled at the way the darkness rolled over the earth, banishing any evidence of light.

Kagome couldn't see the world beyond the hill. The rain was slowing down some, but she could still feel the cascade of raindrops easily. They splattered against the tree beside them and the darkening leaves swayed in the night wind.

As if the heavens had heard her silent wish, Kagome could see cloud breaks were stars emerged. She saw the moon for half a second before it disappeared. She counted the stars before they disappeared.

She shivered and she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer to a strong, warm body. Kagome accepted such a gesture happily and rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his woodsy scent. Inuyasha moved his head to look at her. A lock of damp silver hair fluttered over her cheek before spilling over his shoulder.

"I love the rain," she confessed to her companion and he grunted his acknowledgement.

"It's okay," he replied, refusing to offer any humanizing admissions himself. He sat up a bit straighter and his hold on her tightened, as if he were trying to solidify that Kagome was still there.

The rain was slowly dying out, and Kagome only felt a pinprick of sadness at its retreat. She held the corner of the haori and wrapped it tighter around her body as her other hand gently touched the white fabric covering Inuyasha's back.

For half a second she could have sworn that his breath stilled as her fingers breezed over his back, but just as suddenly as she thought it, his breathing was back to normal. His golden eyes traced the horizon that her human eyes couldn't see and refused to look at her. His cheeks were pink.

The clouds parted and the moon appeared again. She could see beyond her position on the hill. The village below, kissed by moonlight, looked almost surreal. The windows of the huts were lit with lanterns and candles.

Trees swayed in the night wind, their leaves shimmering in the pale moonlight. It almost looked like a dream. Rain drops drizzled down on her head and she could feel the coolness even through Inuyasha's fire haori.

"We should head back inside," he said at last. "You're going to get sick."

"I'll be fine," she said lightly, happily taking in his body warmth. "You're here with me."

His cheeks turned bright red but he said nothing more. His golden eyes focused solely on something far beyond his own eyes' sights. She pressed her face into his shoulder, feeling her own face turn a lovely shade of pink. But she couldn't wipe the ridiculous smile off her face.

Her heart thumped and flopped in her chest, and she wondered vaguely if he could hear it. She lifted her arm and released the haori. The red fabric fluttered in the air for a moment before falling down into her lap. With her arm now holding onto nothing, she wrapped it around his front and hugged him tightly.

He stilled and she could feel his heartbeat against her cheek. It was beating as fast as her own.

"I want to stay here," she whispered quietly, and knew that he'd hear her. Those ears on top of his head weren't for show, after all.

The rain was slowly dying around her and she knew that within moments the tranquility of rainfall would shatter and they would have to return to the village.

She felt a hesitant hand touch her back and she could feel the soft breeze of claws against her back as his hands moved to encase her in a tentative, cautious hug in return. She knew that her cheeks would never return to their normal color again, but in that moment she couldn't care less.

Ushering all her courage to the front line, Kagome swallowed thickly and raised her head. Suddenly, their eyes were locked and Kagome couldn't pull away. She giggled nervously.

She kissed him softly on the cheek, just as one last raindrop fell on his nose. He sputtered and blushed brightly. Kagome looked away shyly, her own cheeks turning pink. He continued to blush and cleared his throat, looking off in the distance opposite Kagome. The moonlight outlined the mountains surreally.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered quietly.

He made a small nose in the back of his throat which Kagome could only assume was agreement. She pressed against his shoulder, looking at the twinkling lights in the huts far below, like tiny stars in the night sky. His shoulder relaxed and he sighed lightly.

"It's beautiful out here," she said again.

"Yes," he said, without hesitation. Her hand grabbed his and he didn't pull it away.

There was nothing Kagome liked better than the rain. And while there was nothing in the world that she felt compared to the feeling she had while in the rain, there was something magical and so wonderful about being out in the rain with a companion.

And as the last raindrop fell and the stars and moon burst out from behind the clouds, Kagome had to silently amend that there was something magical about sitting through the rain with someone and then enjoying the world after the rain together.

The world after the rain was always so beautiful.


	2. Free

**Well Diggers**  
_A 30 Kisses challenge_

_**Free  
**Theme #27_: Overflow

---

Kagome sighed happily as she flopped down onto the hill's warm green grass. The sun was setting.

The wind blew back Inuyasha's long silver hair, revealing the sides of his face. Kagome watched the way the silver locks seemed to float in the air, revealing the area where human ears should have been.

He had a strange look in his eyes. A thoughtful expression that Kagome rarely saw on his contrite face. But tonight, with the sun setting in the distance, she could see the way the light kissed his cheeks and the way the wind caressed his gentle face.

She felt an overflow of emotion, watching the way Inuyasha looked so distinctly demon, yet knew that he possessed an incredible human heart. Her eyes softened and she scooted a bit closer, as if daring him to push her away.

His eyes watched the horizon and he made no move to reject her. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset together. The wind blew their hair back and Kagome watched. Usually his long silver hair covered the area where human ears should be, but now the wind was revealing the tightly hidden secret.

It was in these moments, where Inuyasha looked so vulnerable, that Kagome knew he loved her. He may never say the words, but Kagome knew. She hoped that he knew she loved him in return.

His silver ears twitched and Kagome felt a strong temptation to touch the spot on the side of his face where human ears should be. There was nothing at the end of his jaw line. Nothing but a reminder of his heritage. A hidden reminder.

"You can still be free," Kagome murmured suddenly, pulling away and staring up at the hanyou with a tender look in her eyes.

Inuyasha gave her a surprised expression before sheepishly turning his face away. He was a soul in torment, and Kagome feared that even her soft words could not reach him. He nodded mutely after a long moment.

She leaned over and dared to brush her lips over the bare spot. She pulled away and blushed as bright as the burning sun behind her, dipping below the distant mountains. His face was red, too, she noted.

They sat there, in that simple vulnerability and Kagome knew that everything would be okay. He heart throbbed with the waterfalls of emotions churning within her, but she still managed to give him a warm smile.

Her head returned to his shoulder and, in turn, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.


	3. Starlight

**Well Diggers**  
_30 Kisses LJ community_

****

**_Starlight_**  
_Theme #15: _Perfect Blue

---

He'd been angry at first when Kagome insisted in taking him to a New Year's festival in her time. But, then again, he didn't much care for everything in her time. People were strange in the future. He chalked it up to all the nasty smells in the air somehow messing with people's brains. It was the only explanation. But who was he to deny Kagome? Especially when she was so dead set on going there.

She'd tied his hair back and covered his ears with a black bandana, matching the charcoal grey hakama she'd made him wear. He'd never pick something out like that for himself. He didn't care much for the thick black stripes on the fabric, but, once again, any protests would be quickly met with a sit command or something far more fearsome—like that strange smoke thing she gave her grandfather whenever she went to school and he was misbehaving.

He stood outside, grumpy as always, staring at the blasted starless night. All the blasted lights in the blasted city prevented him from seeing any of the blasted starlight. It was all Kagome's time's fault. Never Kagome's, though.

Inuyasha had prepared a very hefty complain to unleash on the unsuspecting schoolgirl when Kagome exited the house, closing the door curtly behind her. The first thing he noticed was that her long black hair was pinned up, leaving only selected strands to hang down and frame her beautifully round, pale face. The bright blue eyes stared at him happily.

She was wearing a soft blue kimono with cranes and green flowers in a honeycomb pattern on the fabric covering her arms. The ribbon in her hair was a soft yellow.

"I…" Whatever complaint he had prepared for her died quickly in his throat, leaving him staring at the perfect blue of her eyes.

He couldn't see the stars in the sky, but there was enough starlight twinkling in Kagome's blue eyes to leave him perfectly unaffected by the lack of proper night sky.

He could have kissed her right there, if he wasn't such a coward.

Instead of kissing her as he would have preferred, he stared at her vacantly and let her grab his hand and laugh pleasantly, as she often did. She titled her head and her beautiful blue eyes reflected the moon.

"Come on, Inuyasha," she said, dragging him along, her perfectly pink lips inviting a kiss from him.

Maybe later.


	4. Sealed with a Kiss

**Well Diggers**  
_30 Kisses LJ community_

_**Sealed with a Kiss**  
Theme #3:_ Jolt

---

He was in the tree, his head tilted back. His rosary beads hung over his chin, as if they were about to slip off but held there by a hidden force. His silver hair spilled down off the bough of the tree he was in. Lying completely on his back, his golden eyes watched the sky for a sign of life. Stars twinkled there, as if silently mocking him.

He swallowed, and his Adam's apple moved up and down with the movement. He shifted slightly and the magic beads around his neck clunk together. He sighed lightly.

The stars continued to twinkle and he felt alone in that world.

With his hair hanging over the side and revealing his face, he looked far more like a man then a boy. He'd grown so much in the last year with the rest of his friends. His jaw line was chiseled and his chin slightly more pronounced.

The greatest difference of all was his eyes. The golden depths, once wild and passionate with his anger and vows of revenge, seemed far softer. They still burned with that ardent reminder that the young hanyou man refused to let go of, but the golden orbs were burning for a different reason now.

The ears on top of his head, hidden beneath a curtain of silver hair, twitched as he heard a branch below him rustle. He didn't move. He was far too tired and too busy watching the stars. They were still twinkling, as if still silently mocking him.

"Geez," a voice said below him and he shifted a bit, knocking stray leaves from beneath him. They fell lightly and breezed over her shoulders as she tried to climb. "Making me climb all the way up here."

"No one said you had to climb all the way up here," he shot back, rolling his eyes.

The girl didn't listen as she finally made it to the branch he was lying on. She, too, had grown in the last year. She'd grown stronger, both emotionally and physically.

She observed him for a moment before tilting her head to see what captured his attention so completely. She smiled lightly as she traced the constellations in the sky. Sighing dreamily, she leaned back against the thick, powerful tree trunk and observed his lazy, carefree posture. He could always relax around her, and that was far more intimate than any kiss or hug could be.

Knowing that he was relaxed around her gave her hope for the future, and let her dream of a time when he would carry her up into the tree and let her lie next to him.

"The stars are lovely," she said conversationally.

He grunted his response, finding her talking far more annoying than anything else. The point of sitting in the tree was so they could be together without having to talk. He enjoyed looking at the stars, and striking up a conversation was something that didn't entertain him in the least.

She leaned her head over, and black hair brushed over his shoulders. He frowned as the view of the stars was blocked out by her blue eyes. In all fairness, seeing her face wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was still the fact that she was so presumptuous to assume he wanted to see her—and he did—but, still, really, it was the principle of the thing.

"What are you doing?" he groused, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He swallowed and his Adam's apple moved again.

"Nothing," she said, laughter in her voice as she gazed down at him. Her blue eyes were a soft color tonight, and he suspected that she was enjoying this far more than she was letting on. He swallowed again.

"Cut it out," he muttered half-heartedly. "This is why I don't take you up here with me."

"Hm," she said, not sounding the least bit interested.

He suspected that they were at this point in their relationship where words were irrelevant. If that were case, he had to wonder why she found the need to continue talking, even now, when they could have a perfectly good moment in the trees without stupid words.

"Today's my birthday," she whispered.

"I know that," he muttered. She'd reminded him last week. They'd celebrated in an unnecessary display earlier. The monk and taijiya had a bit too much to drink and the fox-child was far more entertained by the birthday cake than anything else.

Her eyes were shinning and her lips were quirked into the tiniest of smiles.

"You never gave me a gift," she said. It wasn't so much an accusation as a statement of fact. He suspected she wasn't the type of get angry by not receiving a gift from him. She was the type of person to understand the importance of sitting up in a tree with him completely off guard as a very special gift.

"I don't have one," he agreed and wondered what she would say to his blatant response.

She'd known him for too long, he realized dimly, because she didn't even bat an eyelash. She was far too used to his attitude by now. That didn't stop him from feeling annoyed.

"You owe me a gift, then," she said, laughing quietly.

His eyes narrowed and the golden orbs watched her suspiciously.

"Fine," he finally agreed. He couldn't say no to those eyes.

He was only dimly aware that she was moving. Her black hair brushed over his shoulders as she moved forward. He had a chance to eye her shapely neck before she descended and lips touched his.

His eyes flew open and he stayed there, back against the bough of a tree as she kissed him. The sudden jolt of electricity that sparked between them left him feeling dizzy and foolish, like a little boy again.

She pulled away softly and sat back up, leaning against the tree branch. He sat up, still unnerved by the sudden action. He turned around and looked at her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. She merely smiled at him delicately, looking quite content with herself.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"My present," she said off-handedly, as if it were an everyday occurrence for a blue-eyed goddess to kiss a hanyou. His eyes narrowed further, observing her. She giggled. "What?"

"You know what," he barked.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," she said. Her eyes were twinkling. He'd kissed her before, but that had been out of the neediest of situations. She'd brought him back to his right mind, damn it, and now it was just for her birthday?

He knew his cheeks were bright red, and, no matter how much he may have grown in the last year, he knew that he was powerless against her. He knew that, no matter how much he may have grown in the last year, he still felt like a boy in love around her. He suspected she knew this. He also suspected that the feeling was mutual, if her own red cheeks were any indication.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, blushing stupidly.

She laughed, and he could detect the smallest bit of nervousness in her laughter. "I don't know. Still a bit high from the party today. I suspect that the nerves and uncertainty will kick back in by tomorrow morning."

"Hrm," he made a small noise in the back of his throat and crawled towards her. She greeted him with a beaming smile.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

He gave her a small glare before leaning forward and kissing her again. She didn't seem the least bit surprised by this action. In fact, she was probably expecting this from him. She always knew when his macho nature was going to kick in. He'd be damned if he let her be the only one to kiss someone tonight. He would not be the one receiving the kisses tonight.

This kiss was a bit longer but neither seemed to mind the time that lapsed between them. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, but that didn't leave it any less passionate.

He pulled away, his golden orbs shining for her, and she smiled tenderly, her hand running through his silver hair.

The stars twinkled in the sky, and they seemed to be shining for them. They weren't mocking him any more.

"Silly," she whispered.

"Shut up."

She laughed again and her laughter was like tinkling bells.

"Where's my happy birthday wish?"

"You already got it," he griped, feeling embarrassed for his boldness.

"The stars are lovely," she said, recognizing his embarrassment for what it was. She was good at that. He was grateful for the subject change.

He tilted his head back and watched the stars.

"Yeah," he agreed.


End file.
